Applejack/Gallery
Season one :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Applejack being ladylike S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Applejack "Everypony okay?" S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Applejack winning S01E03.png|The Ticket Master Applejack fascinated by reflection S1E04.png|Applebuck Season Applejack colored apples S1E05.png|Griffon the Brush Off Applejack doing a trick S1E06.png|Boast Busters Applejack ready to give hell S01E07.png|Dragonshy Applejack oooohh S01E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Spike calls Applejack "Apple Teeny" S1E09.png|Bridle Gossip Rarity, Applejack and Twilight angry look S01E10.png|Swarm of the Century Applejack snowball S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Applejack "Listen sugarcube" S1E12.png|Call of the Cutie Applejack ready to jump S1E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Applejack in her custom made Gala dress S1E14.png|Suited For Success Applejack covered S01E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Applejack following Twilight S1E16.png|Sonic Rainboom Applejack crashing down S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Applejack serious face S01E19.png|A Dog and Pony Show Applejack at her Fluttershy apple stand S01E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Applejack talks to the tree S1E21.png|Over a Barrel Applejack leaving with food S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Applejack gets her cutie mark S01E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Jealous Spike S1E24.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Applejack bad poker face S01E25.png|Party of One Applejack fantasy "I'll earn a lot of money" S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two :Episodes: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Applejack's eyes swirling S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 The liar S2E2.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Applejack chi...huh S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Applejack in her scarecrow costume S02E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Grapejack serious S02E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Applejack grunting S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Winona and Applejack Playing S2E7.png|May the Best Pet Win! Applejack removes her Mare Do Well costume S2E08.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well AJ pulling a weed S02E09.png|Sweet and Elite Twilight staring AJ's stache S2E10.png|Secret of My Excess Applejack wearing a map on her face S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Applejack looking at dark clouds S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Rarity and Applejack looking at the foals S2E13.png|Baby Cakes Applejack blushing S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Applejack smiles S02E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Rainbow Dash and Applejack "fresh air in here" S02E16.png|Read It and Weep Applejack barn 1 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Applejack trowel S2E20.png|It's About Time Applejack smirking at Dash S2E21.png|Dragon Quest Applejack sleeping photo S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Applejack looking at MMMM S2E24.png|MMMystery on the Friendship Express Applejack sculpting S2E25.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Pile of Applejacks S2E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Applejack chowing down on a crystal berry S3E1.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 1 Applejack agreeing with Rarity S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire – Part 2 Applejack 'Huh, then I'll be an apple crisp' S3E3.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies Applejack fed up with CMC S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Applejack doesn't want to do her work S3E05.png|Magic Duel Applejack sees Scootaloo inside the hole S3E06.png|Sleepless in Ponyville AJ looking at screen as Pinkie complains S3E07.png|Wonderbolts Academy Applejack bobbing for apples S03E08.png|Apple Family Reunion Applejack running bravely S3E9.png|Spike at Your Service Applejack annoyed S03E10.png|Keep Calm and Flutter On Applejack and happy Winona S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Keep Her in a Good Mood S3E12.png|Games Ponies Play Applejack trying hard S3E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Watching Twilight's flight training S4E1.png Applejack approaching Twilight to help S4E1.png Applejack helping Twilight S4E1.png Twilight Sparkle "doesn't feel right" S4E01.png Twilight flying S4E1.png Pinkie surprised S4E1.png Twilight flying over her friends S4E01.png Pinkie Pie "that WAS a big finish!" S4E01.png Twilight in stained glass S4E1.png Rarity and Twilight "captured your regality" S4E01.png View of the ponies looking at stained glass portrait of Twilight S4E1.png Rest of mane six looking at Pinkie S4E1.png Fluttershy unwanting to miss train S4E1.png Applejack agreeing with Fluttershy S4E1.png Applejack excited "hoo-wee!" S4E01.png Applejack describing things she will do in Ponyville S4E1.png Applejack cheering up Twilight S4E1.png Applejack talking to Twilight S4E1.png Twilight talking to Applejack S4E1.png Main characters approaching Twilight S4E1.png Sad Twilight beside Applejack S4E1.png Twilight and AJ "always keep us connected" S4E01.png Applejack pointing at stained glass art S4E1.png Applejack talking to friends S4E1.png Twilight and friends amused by Pinkie S4E01.png Main characters at the Train Station S4E1.png Applejack and Rarity doing the Pinkie promise S4E1.png Main five in group hug S4E1.png Twilight's friends waving goodbye S4E01.png Applejack and family pulling at vines S4E01.png Applejack pulling on a vine S4E1.png Applejack inspecting vine up close S4E01.png Black vines and thorny clouds in Ponyville S4E01.png Pinkie Pie slides on black vine S4E01.png Applejack asks for Rarity's help S4E01.png Pinkie Pie stomping on vines S4E01.png Applejack "half of Equestria" S4E01.png Twilight rolls into the library S4E01.png Applejack closes window on vine S4E01.png Rarity and company gasping S4E01.png Applejack wearing element of honesty S4E01.png Twilight and AJ "connected by the Elements" S4E01.png Applejack stomps on black vine S4E01.png Twilight and friends "strange weather patterns" S4E1.png The Mane Six march into Ponyville S4E01.png Twilight and friends stand in a circle S4E01.png Element of magic shines S4E01.png Elements of laughter and honesty powering up S4E01.png Powering up the Elements S4E1.png Discord draped in a towel S4E01.png Discord dries himself off S4E01.png Twilight accuses Discord S4E01.png Applejack accuses Discord S4E01.png Main six with the Elements of Harmony S4E01.png Main six and Discord reach an impasse S4E01.png Twilight's friends don't believe Discord S4E01.png Rarity, AJ, and RD power up Elements S4E01.png Twilight demands Discord's help S4E01.png Twilight Sparkle growling S4E01.png Black vine takes Applejack's hat S4E01.png Zecora "it only responds to Alicorn magic" S4E01.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Ponies looking concerned S4E2.png Discord with camera S4E2.png Ponies worried S4E2.png Ponies confused at Twilight S4E2.png Ponies looking at Zecora S4E2.png Applejack "let's go save a... tree" S4E2.png Ponies frightened by the forest S4E2.png Main 6 walking towards the Everfree Forest S4E02.png Main six in the Everfree Forest S4E2.png Twilight's friends watching Twilight walking towards the Everfree Forest S4E02.png Main cast venturing through the Everfree Forest S4E2.png Twilight, Rarity and Applejack looking at the creek S4E02.png Twilight falls in front of her friends S4E02.png Main 6 running for their lives S4E02.png Twilight's friends using a black vine to pull the cragadile S4E02.png Applejack using the black vine as a lasso S4E02.png Cragadile being restrained S4E02.png Applejack 'A little too close if you ask me' S4E02.png Twilight 'I just can't seem to get these new wings...' S4E02.png Applejack 'You have been having an awful lot of trouble...' S4E02.png Main 6 and Spike walking through the forest S4E02.png Applejack suggests Twilight should go back to Ponyville S4E02.png Applejack 'For starters...' S4E02.png Twilight 'He wasn't after just me' S4E02.png Applejack '...the rest of us aren't princesses' S4E02.png Twilight faces Applejack S4E02.png Applejack 'Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are gone' S4E02.png Applejack points her hoof at Twilight S4E02.png Rarity 'Applejack does make a valid point' S4E02.png Fluttershy 'It is probably for the best' S4E02.png Twilight and Spike walks away S4E02.png Rainbow Dash "a lost cause" S4E02.png Rainbow Dash "whatever Twilight saw" S4E02.png Twilight's friends by a ravine S4E02.png Twilight's friends looking into the ravine S4E02.png Pinkie Pie "take the stairs, silly!" S4E02.png Spike sees friends in the distance S4E02.png Applejack "let's save it already" S4E02.png Applejack pulls at black vines S4E02.png Rainbow Dash "nice try" S4E02.png Rarity "the tree remains in jeopardy" S4E02.png Applejack "that's what I thought" S4E02.png Twilight's friends losing hope S4E02.png Rainbow Dash "it was your idea" S4E02.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing S4E02.png Twilight's friends help Spike S4E02.png Spike says Twilight's in trouble S4E02.png Applejack traps the vine S4E02.png Applejack talks to the vines S4E02.png Mane six prepare S4E02.png Fluttershy teases the vine S4E02.png Applejack avoids the vines S4E02.png The Mane six are together S4E02.png Rarity talks to Twilight S4E02.png Mane six happily back together and hugging S4E2.png Twilight approaching the tree S4E2.png Twilight's friends in shock S4E2.png Rainbow Dash objecting S4E2.png Applejack speaking to Twilight S4E2.png Element of honesty S4E2.png Twilight 'and our friendships may be tested' S4E2.png Twilight's friends "it will never, ever be broken" S4E02.png All but Twilight 'ready' S4E2.png Elements removed from necklaces S04E02.png Ponies concerned about Twilight S4E02.png Necklaces without Elements S04E02.png Main six smiling S4E2.png Twilight's friends feeling proud S4E02.png Twilight approaching bud S4E2.png Celestia explaining S4E2.png Ponies smiling at Twilight S4E2.png Discord congratulates Twilight and friends S4E02.png Discord dressed as a cowboy S4E02.png Discord dressed as French maid S4E02.png Applejack still confused S4E02.png Discord "should've sprouted up ages ago" S4E02.png Twilight drinks Zecora's potion S4E02.png Twilight sees one last flashback S4E02.png Discord teaches "a valuable lesson" S4E02.png Twilight's friends in the crowd S4E02.png Ponies cheer for Celestia and Luna S4E02.png Ponies in awe S4E02.png Twilight's friends in awe S4E02.png Castle Mane-ia Applejack with bees S4E3.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash covered in bees S4E3.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash having a stare-off S4E3.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack staring S4E03.png Pinkie Pie "last pony to blink wins!" S4E03.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack beekeeper suit reveal S4E03.png Applejack "what do we do now?" S4E03.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack unsatisfied S4E03.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash in beekeeping suits S4E3.png Rainbow and AJ come up another dare S4E03.png Applejack has an idea S4E03.png Applejack and Rainbow "here we are" S4E03.png Applejack "when I was just a filly" S4E03.png Applejack "an ancient legend" S4E03.png Luna tapestry behind Applejack S4E03.png Applejack scaring Rainbow Dash S04E03.png Applejack being dramatic S4E03.png Applejack resused animation S04E03.png Rainbow Dash doesn't believe in ghosts S4E03.png Applejack sees tapestry moving S4E03.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash scared S4E03.png Shadow on Applejack and Rainbow Dash S4E03.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash screaming S04E03.png Shadow appears before RD and AJ S4E03.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack "run!" S4E03.png Rarity and Fluttershy "find a smaller one" S4E03.png Rainbow and AJ "only the most daring pony" S4E03.png Rainbow Dash stops running S4E03.png Rainbow and Applejack argue S4E03.png Rainbow Dash dares Applejack S4E03.png Rainbow floats past Applejack S4E03.png Applejack and Rainbow in spiral staircase S4E03.png Applejack angry pout S4E03.png Applejack races down staircase S4E03.png The Hall of Hooves S4E3.png Rainbow covers face with wings S4E03.png RD and AJ walking through Hall of Hooves S4E03.png Applejack "I'm over here" S4E03.png Applejack scared in Hall of Hooves S4E03.png Rainbow and Applejack running out of Hall of Hooves S4E03.png Applejack galloping scared S4E03.png Rainbow barrels over Applejack S4E03.png Rainbow and Applejack hear organ music S4E03.png Applejack scared "uh... maybe?" S4E03.png Rainbow and Applejack frightened S4E03.png Rainbow Dash hugging Applejack S4E3.png Applejack and Rainbow in hall of pony armor S4E03.png Rainbow Dash embarrassed grin S4E03.png Applejack walks through hall of armor S4E03.png Worried AJ (eye mid-animation) S4E3.png Looking at suits of armor S04E03.png Applejack being spun around S04E03.png Applejack leaning on wall S04E03.png Applejack near dragon statue S4E03.png Applejack dizzy derp S4E03.png Applejack derp cropped S04E03.png Applejack mad S04E03.png Applejack peeking in dark corridor S04E03.png Applejack looking at armor S4E03.png Applejack frightened expression S4E03.png Ponies screaming S04E03.png Applejack hitting pillars S04E03.png Main ponies running S04E03.png Applejack panicking S4E03.png Twilight freezes ponies S04E03.png Applejack "Twilight?" S04E03.png Twilight talking to her friends S4E03.png Main ponies shaking S04E03.png Twilight and friends walking through hallway S4E03.png Spike and friends in castle corridor S4E03.png Twilight and friends approach organ chamber S4E03.png Main ponies find the Pony of Shadows S4E03.png Main ponies and Spike scared S4E03.png Main ponies and Spike surprised S4E03.png Twilight "what'd I tell ya?" S4E03.png Applejack "thought you had to ring the school bell" S4E03.png Rarity and Applejack confused S4E03.png Pinkie Pie explains it all S4E03.png Pinkie helping with her friends' "party" S4E03.png Rarity and Applejack looking S04E03.png Ponies and Spike blank stare S4E03.png Spike launched into the air S4E03.png Applejack watches Spike go flying S4E03.png Pinkie Pie innocent grin S4E03.png Main cast in Celestia's reading room S4E03.png Pinkie Pie active imagination S4E03.png Pinkie Pie "it comes back... with cake!" S4E03.png Twilight's friends in agreement S4E03.png Twilight talking with her friends S4E03.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack relieved S4E03.png Pinkie Pie pops in the middle S4E03.png Pinkie Pie "most daring pony!" S4E03.png Applejack and RD resume their rivalry S4E03.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Main 6 arrive at Crystal Empire EG.png Twilight walking with Applejack EG.png Pinkie Pie "you're nervicited!" EG.png Pinkie Pie jumping up and down EG.png Applejack "no reason to fret" EG.png Rarity frantic "Twilight!" EG.png Twilight about to take flight EG.png Twilight attempting to fly EG.png Twilight crashes on the ground EG.png Twilight Sparkle Flying Hot Minute.gif Main 6 surprised by the welcome EG.png Flash Sentry introduces Twilight Sparkle EG.png Twilight before the princesses EG.png Celestia sends the girls to bed EG.png Twilight's friends wake up EG.png Twilight's friends spring into action EG.png Twilight and friends catching up EG.png Twilight and Sunset stumble in mirror room EG.png Main 6 and Sunset watch crown vanish EG.png Twilight glares at Sunset Shimmer EG.png Twilight and friends shocked EG.png Main 6 and princesses in throne room EG.png Main 5 hearing the story of Sunset Shimmer EG.png Luna speaking in the mirror room EG.png Pinkie, AJ, and Rarity listening to Luna EG.png Princess Celestia "the importance of your task" EG.png Twilight walking towards the mirror EG.png Girls and Spike listening EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike looking concerned EG.png Standing around the mirror EG.png Twilight's friends ready to help EG.png Main 5 unite EG.png Applejack "not a real word" EG.png Rainbow Dash questioning Princess Celestia EG.png Frustrated Rainbow Dash EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie listening EG.png Twilight about to go through the mirror EG.png Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png Main 5 call after Spike EG.png Twilight and Pinkie see Applejack silhouette EG.png Applejack wiping away sweat EG.png Applejack and Big McIntosh in the gym EG.png AJ, Pinkie, and Big Mac in the gym EG.png Applejack recognizes Twilight EG.png Applejack drinking apple cider EG.png Applejack, Pinkie, and Twilight in the gym EG.png Applejack spit take EG.png Applejack's warning "think twice about that" EG.png Applejack draws on a balloon EG.png Twilight and Sunset balloon faces EG.png Backstabbing balloon pop EG.png Applejack gripes about Rainbow Dash EG.png Twilight and Applejack "suit yourself" EG.png Applejack "how'd you know my name?" EG.png Twilight nervous blush EG.png Applejack and Pinkie "she's psychic!" EG.png Applejack challenges Sunset Shimmer EG.png Sunset confronts Applejack EG.png Sunset belittles Applejack EG.png Applejack red with anger EG.png Sunset Shimmer nervous chuckle EG.png Sunset Shimmer keeping up appearances EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie curious EG.png Human Main 5 freshman photo EG.png Applejack sees through Twilight's disguise EG.png Pinkie Pie losing her temper EG.png Fluttershy, AJ, and Pinkie worried EG.png Twilight and friends in front of a laptop EG.png Twilight shocked by video EG.png Twilight hides behind chair EG.png Main 4 speechless EG.png Applejack interrupts argument EG.png Rarity snaps at Applejack EG.png AJ "she made a liar out of me" EG.png Twilight screams "STOP!" EG.png Twilight opens the yearbook EG.png Main 5 freshman photo 2 EG.png Human main cast smiling at photo EG.png Main 5 about to argue again EG.png Pinkie Pie text from Fluttershy EG.png Pinkie Pie's text confusion EG.png Rarity wondering about e-mails EG.png Rarity e-mail from Pinkie Pie EG.png Applejack wondering about Rainbow Dash EG.png Applejack feeling guilty EG.png Twilight encourages Applejack EG.png AJ and RD arguing in background EG.png AJ and RD hug background EG.png Twilight and friends soccer bleachers EG.png Rainbow and Applejack misunderstanding EG.png Main 5 and Spike scoreboard two-zero EG.png Pinkie Pie scoreboard three-zero EG.png Pinkie Pie scoreboard four-zero EG.png Rainbow Dash juggles the ball EG.png Twilight soccer ball meets face EG.png Twilight Sparkle running clumsily EG.png Twilight's friends and Spike cheering EG.png Pinkie Pie scoreboard five-zero EG.png Main 5 looking down at Twilight EG.png Main cast glaring at Rarity EG.png Rainbow Dash how can I help EG.png Rainbow Dash hugging Twilight EG.png Twilight and friends group shot EG.png Twilight we just accidentally EG.png Applejack gets the group's attention EG.png Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Applejack explains the situation EG.png Twilight and Applejack "see her differently" EG.png Rarity "I'VE GOT IT!" EG.png Twilight and friends curious EG.png Rarity with friends "obviously very different" EG.png Pinkie, AJ, and Dash with pony ears EG.png Applejack, Rainbow and Fluttershy wearing pony ears EG.png Spike in love EG.png Applejack clapping EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Fluttershy, Dash, and AJ clap EG.png Other girls join in EG.png Girls clapping in unison EG.png Girls on a splash screen EG.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack splash screen EG.png Girls on a splash screen 2 EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie holding hands EG.png Applejack and Pinkie Pie pointing EG.png Girls with their hands in the air EG.png Girls walking in a line EG.png Girls pointing around EG.png Girls with their hands up EG.png Applejack grabbing onto DJ-Pon3's glasses EG.png DJ Pon-3 eyes revealed EG.png Pink splashscreen dance EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 2 EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 3 EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 4 EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 5 EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 6 EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 7 EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 8 EG.png Pink splashscreen dance 9 EG.png Applejack and Fluttershy on a green splashscreen EG.png Applejack "honesty" EG.png Fluttershy hugging Pinkie and AJ EG.png Main 5 dancing "we can work together" EG.png Applejack pulling on chair EG.png Twilight singing "school pride" EG.png Main 6 singing jump up EG.png Main 6 singing stomp your hooves EG.png Fluttershy, AJ, and Rarity on top of lunch table EG.png Pinkie, AJ, and Fluttershy cheering EG.png Rarity and Applejack on lunch table EG.png Twilight commends Rarity's idea EG.png Applejack frowning with pony ears EG.png Twilight and friends wearing pony ears EG.png Main 5 concerned about Twilight EG.png Twilight explains the situation EG.png Applejack covers Pinkie's mouth EG.png Pinkie Pie guesses the truth 1 EG.png Pinkie Pie guesses the truth 2 EG.png Pinkie Pie huge smile EG.png Spike talking to Twilight's friends EG.png Pinkie Pie "just a hunch" 1 EG.png Applejack "let me get this straight" EG.png Main 5 surprised "you're a princess?" EG.png Main 5 crowding around Twilight EG.png Spike "see? told you" EG.png Twilight and friends in the ruined gym EG.png Twilight "if we work together" EG.png Applejack "can-do spirit" EG.png Main 5 hands in the middle EG.png Mane Six center hands EG.png Main cast circle overhead shot EG.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack sweeping EG.png Rarity squeamish EG.png Athletes dumbstruck by Applejack EG.png Twilight and friends back shot EG.png Twilight and friends arm in arm EG.png Students chatting in clean gym EG.png Twilight and happy human friends EG.png Twilight and friends "we're awesome" EG.png Applejack shows off her dress EG.png Rarity begins to shorten Applejack's dress EG.png Rarity shortens Applejack's dress EG.png Applejack looking nervous EG.png Girls attending to their looks EG.png Rarity approaches with a chest EG.png Rarity's friends excited EG.png Applejack fitting her hat EG.png Twilight's friends and their dresses EG.png Twilight's friends wait for her EG.png Twilight's friends are impressed EG.png Twilight's friends walk towards her EG.png Twilight's friends surround her EG.png Twilight and friends arrive at the party EG.png Twilight and friends dancing at Fall Formal EG.png Main cast nervous at Fall Formal EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png Main 5 happy for Twilight EG.png Main 5 giving chase EG.png Main 6 following Snips and Snails EG.png Main 6 shocked EG.png Main 6 and Sunset standoff by the portal EG.png Sunset Shimmer demands the crown EG.png Twilight and Spike big gasp EG.png Twilight makes her stand EG.png Twilight "you are not getting this crown" EG.png Rainbow Dash "so awesome" face EG.png Twilight's friends moved by her sacrifice EG.png Sunset dives for the crown EG.png Sunset reaching for the crown EG.png Spike runs off with the crown EG.png Applejack with a lasso EG.png|Yeehaw Pinkie handing the crown to Applejack EG.png Applejack throwing the crown to Rarity EG.png Sunset Shimmer engulfed by magic EG.png Pillar of magic light EG.png Twilight and scared friends EG.png Main 4 scared of Snips and Snails EG.png Main cast moving away from Snips and Snails EG.png Twilight angry at Sunset EG.png Main cast standing tall EG.png Twilight and friends incoming magic EG.png Main cast protected by magic EG.png Applejack and Rarity protected by magic EG.png Applejack transforms "honesty" EG.png Main 6 united by magic EG.png Main 6 magic of friendship EG.png Twilight "here and in Equestria" EG.png Main 5 pony forms on the ground EG.png Twilight and friends standing over Sunset EG.png Main 5 in Pinkie Pie hug EG.png Twilight and Sunset "they can teach you" EG.png Applejack and Big McIntosh dancing EG.png Photo Finish takes picture of main cast EG.png Main cast photo "this is our big night" EG.png Twilight and friends group hug EG.png RD, Applejack and Rarity saying goodbye EG.png Main 5 back to normal EG.png Pinkie and main cast "bummer!" EG.png Main 5 and princesses waiting for Twilight EG.png Main cast and Cadance look at Twilight EG.png Applejack crying "so worried" EG.png Princess Celestia asks about Sunset Shimmer EG.png Main cast and Cadance walking in the palace EG.png Main 5 and Cadance "dancing?!" EG.png Main cast and Cadance looking back at Flash EG.png Main 4 and Cadance confused EG.png Miscellaneous Sketches/Development art Lauren Faust Applejack.jpg|Concept Art by Lauren Faust. Nothing was really changed from G1. Applejack with Frog Sketch.jpg|Original sketch by Lauren Faust. Applejack in the Garden Sketch.jpg|Drawing by Lauren Faust, Applejack being her hard working self. Git along doggie Applejack Sketch.jpg|Another Lauren Faust sketch. Applejack Telling Someone Sketch.jpg|Sketch by Lauren, Applejack saying something. Applejack Sketch.jpg Applejack's Description.jpg|Early designs for Applejack. The only thing they changed was adding a hat. Unfortunately the writing is too small to read. Canterlot Castle Canterlot Castle Applejack 1.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 2.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 3.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 4.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 5.png Canterlot Castle Applejack 6.png Toys Applejack Toys.jpg|A collection of Applejack toys. Applejack and Apple Bloom toys.jpg|Applejack and Apple Bloom Toys. G3 Applejack.jpg|A G3 Applejack. G4 Applejack Toy.jpg|A G4 Applejack. Applejack Equestria Girls doll.jpg|Equestria Girls AppleJack Other Applejack bucking a tree in opening theme.png|Applejack during the opening theme. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png Applejack, Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash.png|AJ with her friends, Twilight and RD. Teacher for a Day - Applejack's profile.png|Applejack in the Teacher for a Day app. applejack color page halloween.jpg Applejack Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png|From the Flash game Card Creator. Applejack's "Meet the Ponies" profile image.png|Applejack's Profile image on http://www.hubworld.com/my-little-pony/shows/friendship-is-magic Applejack color-in image.jpg|Applejack Canterlot Wedding Promo Hat Applejack "Independence" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg|Applejack motivational poster Promotional The Crystal Empire preview image EW.jpg Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate 2.jpg Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate.jpg The Crystal Empire overlook EW promotional S3E01.jpg Promotional Rarity looking insane S3E1.jpg Twilight's magic about to turn AJ and Rarity into miniature mares S3E5.png Promotional poster - telling stories around the campfire S3E6.jpg|A promotional poster for Sleepless in Ponyville Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle "flying tricks".png|In the Crystal Empire, as shown during Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle. Applejack Equestria Girls design.png|Applejack's pony design and her Equestria Girls design. es:Applejack/Galería pl:Applejack/Galeria Category:Character gallery pages